


Lots Of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi can't sleep so he goes to his boyfriend for help.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Lots Of Love

Shuichi hesitated as he stood in front of Korekiyo’s door.

It was the middle of the night.

Would he be mad if he woke him up?   
Before he could come up with any more bad situations, he knocked.

Shuichi heard shuffling and the door opened to reveal a disheveled Korekiyo, wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts.

“Darling? What's wrong?”

“Um, I can't sleep.”   
“Do you want to stay with me tonight?”   
Shuichi gave a little nod.

The taller boy smiled as he grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room.

He was so lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend.

Korekiyo yawned as he flopped onto his bed.

“Would you like to cuddle?”   
The detective responded by crawling onto the bed next to him and mushing his face into his chest.

“That’s a yes then.”   
He smiled as he gently ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

“Mm. Hey Babe? Can you sing for me?”

“W-what?”   
“You don't have to, but I thought you knew a lot about folklore and lullabies and stuff.”

“I mean, if you want me to I can, but I'm not exactly the best singer.”   
“I'm sure you're great.”

When he started singing, it was nothing like Shuichi expected.

To be honest, he didn't really know what he was expecting, but this wasn't it.

His singing was beautiful.   
  


“There will come a soldier

Who carries a mighty sword

He will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord

O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord

He will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord

There will come a poet

Whose weapon is his word

He will slay you with his tongue, o lei o lai o lord

O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord

He will slay you with his tongue, o lei o lai o lord

There will come a ruler

Whose brow is laid in thorn

Smeared with oil like David's boy, o lei o lai o lord

O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord

Smeared with oil like David's boy, o lei o lai o lord

O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord

He will tear your city down, o lei o lai, o

O lei o lai, o lei, o lai, o

O lei o lai, o lei, o lai, o

O lei o lai, o lei, o lai, o lei, o lai, o.”   
  


Korekiyo smiled as he felt his boyfriend breathing steadily into his chest.

“Sleep well darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is not mine! All credit goes to the artist!  
> Soldier, Poet, King - The Oh Hellos  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pftwFnXNfkk


End file.
